Рахаб Баризоль
Рахаб Баризоль, later known as the Demon of Envy, was one of the demons residing in the vessels of sin and the mother of Levia. Originally one of the survivors of the Second Period's destruction, she was sealed with her fellow kin in Sin before escaping and reincarnating as a demon. Taking dual blades as her vessel, the demon caused numerous incidents over the centuries to spread malice. History Early Life Born in the paradise created by the gods, Rahab Barisol later gave birth to Levia. At some point, the woman fell in love with Gilles and became his lover, killing other women he philandered with. As the Second Period became wrought with Hereditary Evil Raisers and faced destruction, Rahab boarded the ark Sin and successfully escaped the world's destruction along with her fellow seventy-one kindred. They then sailed to another new place.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Afterwards, it was decided that the most skilled scientists would become the "gods" of the new world. After Levia, Behemo, the sun god, Held, and the moon goddess took up the moniker,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode the sun god tasked the others with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise. During the process, 62 of their kin died and Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, Rahab and the other five kin opposed the decision along with Levia and Behemo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story After the sun god transformed the twins into a twin-headed dragon and tasked "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world, the six kin joined the wrathful twin gods in breaking the sun god's rules and attempting to destroy the Third Period. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Mantle of Envy Sometime after, the kin escaped Sin and reincarnated as demons. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, the demons slipped in while they created the vessels of sin, Rahab becoming the "Demon of Envy" inhabiting the Twin Blades of Levianta.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world,Chrono Story armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Realizing the others had seemingly forgotten their past lives, Rahab noticed the moon goddess had taken a new form and that the four gods were hiding her existence.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Custody of the Church Sometime during the EC 300s, the Levin Church gained ownership of the blades and stored them in Lucifenia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Centuries later in EC 508, the Demon of Envy possessed church leader candidate Mikhail Asayev. Afterward, the envious Mikhail formed Neo Apocalypse with other radical hardliners from the Meta sect and launched numerous terrorist attacks across Divine Levianta in opposition of the Levin Church as part of an alliance with Irina Clockworker. Following the incident, the Demon of Envy left Mikhail and returned to her vessel; around that time, Chartette Langley gained ownership of the blades.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette A New Beginning Unable to influence the carefree woman,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Rahab's vessel was reforged into two pairs of scissors in Jakoku and later sealed away in a cave by Gaou Octo in the middle of the sixth century EC. Falling in love with the tailor Nagare Sudou in the early ninth century EC, Rahab used the Swap Technique to exchange her vessel for the body of her guardian, Kagura Octo. Fleeing to Onigashima with the vessel in-hand, "Kagura" married Nagare Sudou and settled in Enbizaka, helping her husband with his tailor shop. In EC 822, the couple sired a daughter, naming her Kayo. As Kayo grew up helping with the family business, Kagura taught the girl that a relationship was like scissors, two blades working together in harmony. Sometime after, Nagare died of disease. When Gakuga Octo came by, the Sudous permitted the estranged Octo live with them. Noticing Gakuga was pursuing a romance with Kayo, the tailor revealed the two's relation as cousins and the couple insisted on continuing their relationship. Once Kayo and Gakuga married in January of EC 838, Rahab decided to abandon her "human" life and fake her own death, leaving the Twin Blades of Levianta by the Onigashima cliff side before leaping into the sea and transforming into a mermaid. Assumed dead, Rahab observed her daughter's life from afar while traversing the sea, seeing Kayo lose her family and sanity in the huge fire that struck Enbizaka at the end of the year;Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 she also noticed Kokutan-douji often sit along the shores near his village pondering his purpose in life.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 After seeing Ma swap bodies with Kayo,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 the demon plotted to send Kokutan-douji to the tailor. Sometime after, Rahab came upon land before the reincarnation of Allen Avadonia. Seeing the boy frozen in fear, she apologized for scaring him. Once Kokutan-douji confirmed he questioned his life's purpose since he was born, the demon declared he needed to meet his mother. The boy pointed out he had a mother in Kinouna and the Demon of Envy clarified that she wasn't his "real" mother, claiming his true mother was a pink-haired tailor in Onigashima. The child questioned why his supposed real mother never came for him and Rahab insisted it was because she didn't know where he was and that he'd need to tell her his name to recognize him. Beginning to feel fatigued for being on land so long, the demonic mermaid clarified that he would need to use his "true" name as "Ren". Noting her exhaustion and that she should return home, the demon thanked the child before returning to the sea.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 She then continued watching from afar as Kokutan-douji travelled to meet Kayo and move in with her.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Following Kayo's execution for the murders she committed, the Demon of Envy returned to her vessel. Freeing Kagura's spirit, Rahab decided to sleep until the end times. Later on, her vessel was collected by Ma.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 6 Defying the End At some point, the demon's vessel fragments were strung together.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) In EC 982, Ma added the scissors to Gallerian Marlon's vessel collection, storing them within Evil's Theater.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 After the Third Period's destruction and subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 998, the demons were approached by the sun god, tasking each of them with helping Michaela have Allen Avadonia meet one of their previous contractors, the Demon of Envy's being Kayo Sudou. After the demons agreed to cooperate, Rahab waited in its vessel for its turn. After waiting through the boy's meeting with the demons of Lust and Gluttony,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Gilles told Rahab to meet with him in the Court once she finished guiding Allen to Kayo.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Feeling the boy would be finished with meeting the Demon of Sloth by then, she traveled to the site of Toragay in her half-fish form with her vessel in hand. Once she arrived, the demon watched Allen struggle against the Sleep Princess until Hänsel arrived and sealed the false demon and her Gift back into the Clockworker's Doll. After Hänsel left, Rahab began clapping and applauded the spectacle she witnessed. When Allen questioned if she was the Demon of Envy, Rahab affirmed her premature expectations, saying she was grateful for the amusing spectacle. The boy then asked if she meant him being pathetic and the amused demon said yes. The demon then explained that Jakoku was far and questioned if he could bear crossing the sea, laughing. Allen inquired if she wasn't able to fly and Rahab answered that she could swim very fast and that they shouldn't waste time. After seeing Clarith and Allen say their goodbyes, Rahab heard the Netsuma thank her, calling her a "crab demon". Insulted, the demon inquired if she looked like a crab to her. Clarith then expressed her surprise, stating that she assumed the scissors she held meant she was a crab. The demon immediately exclaimed that she would've cut her to pieces if it were any other time. After a short pause, Rahab decided to forgive her and told "Irregular" they should leave before commanding him to ride on her back. After transforming into her true form, Allen complied and told Rahab her back fin made it difficult to ride. Telling the boy to be patient, the Demon of Envy spread her fins and flew into the air. Landing in the ocean, the Demon of Envy began swimming to Jakoku.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth After swimming around the continent for a while, the demon heard Allen relate how much faster swimming was compared to flying and remained silent. Some time after, Rahab saw Jakoku in the distance. Confused, the demon commented about the oddity and pointed one of her fins ahead at it for Allen. Confirming for the boy that it was indeed Jakoku, the Demon of Envy pointed out that they were arriving there unusually early. She then explained that her calculations indicated it should've taken them a little longer to reach the island nation. Afterwards, she noted that the ground world's connection to the Hellish Yard may have been causing a distortion in space and time. The Demon of Envy then guessed that the "professor" trying to hurry things might have been the cause. When Allen questioned whom she was referring to, Rahab clarified that she was talking about to the sun god. After anxiously relating they would be arriving at Jakoku and heading south to Onigashima soon enough, the demon pressed onward and headed south from the main island. Once they reached Onigashima, Rahab returned to her humanoid form and followed Allen to Enbizaka. As they reached the the slope leading to Kayo's home, the demon sighed and related that she was likely to break a bone climbing up there. Lamenting how awful walking was, the demon leaned against the nearby bridge railing in her human form and watched Allen ascend the hill.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Secret Rendezvous Afterward, Rahab transformed back to her fish form and swam deep into the ocean. Once she reached the Court, she returned to her original form and approached Gilles. Complimented for her beauty, she recalled that the suave gentleman hadn't changed; she then watched while Gilles showed her a hologram of the ark and recounted their escape on Sin and subsequent "creation" of the Third Period. Once Rahab confirmed she remembered that, Gilles related that he had forgotten everything before becoming a demon save for the desire to bring chaos to the world. Rahab asked if he remembered anything about it and the Demon of Lust admitted his memories were still vague before debating whether his deduction it was revenge on the sun god was truly accurate. After telling him to relax, the Demon of Envy inquired if he called her there to confirm all this for him and Gilles denied it, bringing up another hologram of the Levin Bible. When Gilles noted that humans recorded the creation in it, Rahab recalled its origins from Levia and Behemo's "prophets". The Demon of Lust retorted that the twin gods' recollection of the event should've been the same as theirs then but omitted "her". Realizing he remembered the moon goddess, the surprised Demon of Envy confirmed she never lost her memory as a demon, wondering how Gilles managed to recall her. When the Demon of Lust began suggesting she killed her like the others, Rahab immediately denied it, pointing out she knew they weren't in a relationship and therefore she had no reason to hate her. Gilles then questioned where the moon goddess disappeared to when the two noticed a light approach the Court. Realizing it was Punishment, Rahab remarked that Allen had apparently failed. When the Demon of Lust asked if the light would kill them, the Demon of Envy admitted it wouldn't, estimating things would simply start over while the moon goddess still existed. Met with Gilles' surprise that she was still alive, Rahab confirmed that he and everyone else born into the world should already be cognitive of her existence even though no one but she and the sun god were aware of it. After telling him the "four gods" had hidden her existence beforehand, their conversation was interrupted by the light consuming them.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode Personality and Traits Befitting her role as a demon, Rahab was an envious woman. Caring greatly about appearances, she was easily irritated by people misidentifying her.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Similarly, she was jealous of others holding her beloved's affection and despised them for it;Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode as a result, the demon was quick to violently punish those who offended her, though willing to forgive them during pressing situations.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Likewise, when faced with a difficult or potentially dangerous task, the Demon of Envy typically opted to avoid doing it if possible.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy At the time of taking her role as one of the demons for the vessels of sin, the Demon of Envy had no aspirations or goals save for sating her own boredom, the same as her fellow demons.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Akuno-P Interview Like the other Demons of Sin, the Demon found amusement in the inconvenience or suffering of others. Rahab also wasn't fond of conversation, preferring to remain uninvolved in discussions unless she found it necessary to speak. When she did speak, however, the demon often didn't consider others' feelings and therefore didn't censor herself.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Despite her selfish behavior, Rahab did care for family to some extent. While having taken Gilles as a love for a time,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode the woman continued to support Levia, taking the god's side in opposing the sun god's plans for the Third Period and even swearing allegiance to her.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Skills and Abilities Possessing immense magical power, Rahab was capable of using the high-level Swap Technique to move her or others' souls into different bodies.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka She was also capable of changing shape, transforming her body or even just parts of it into that of a fish. While in her full fish form, Rahab was an incredibly fast swimmer, making her trips even quicker than one of the other demons' would by flying.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth As a downside, her aquatic forms couldn't remain out of the water for extended periods, causing her great exhaustion when on land too long.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka As a Demon of Sin, the Demon of Envy was able to possess those who wielded her vessel. While possessing a host, the Demon of Envy was able to influence their personality and actions, fueling their owner's jealousy and turning it into envy.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Character Aftermaths If a contract was forged between an individual and the Demon, the Demon's host would have access to powers provided by the Demon. She could also communicate with her host through telepathy. Although inhabiting the body of its host while possessing them, the Demon of Envy's true essence remained in the Twin Blades of Levianta. Because of this, the Demon's powers could be inhibited by a sealing spell;Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Akuno-P Interview similarly, the demon was forced to abide by the "rules" put in place by Sickle until the end of the Third Period.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Aside from her supernatural powers, Rahab also possessed a beautiful and alluring speaking voice.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Character Connections Allen Avadonia: The Demon's temporary charge. The Demon of Envy was not particularly attached to Allen and saw no need to make unnecessary conversation with the boy. Although she saw to it that he arrived at his destination safely, she didn't care for the boy's comfort and did not wish to take the effort to oversee his journey the rest of the way to Kayo. Sickle: A figure the Demon knew. The Demon of Envy held knowledge of the sun god and regarded him as a professor figure. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The demon's representative sin is derived from Envy of the Seven Deadly Sins. *In medieval Jewish folklore, the name Rahab refers to a sea monster; in Biblical passages, the name was used to refer specifically to the Leviathan, the patron demon of Envy. *Rahab manifests her demonic form as a fish; fittingly, the Leviathan is sometimes portrayed as a sea monster. *The name of Rahab's daughter, Levia, is also derived from the Leviathan. *The beliefs surrounding Rahab's mermaid form may be inspired by the myth of the Ningyo, whose flesh is believed to grant one immortality when consumed; Jakoku, where Rahab transformed herself into a mermaid, is inspired by Japan. Curiosities *Rahab's humanoid form is described as being a blonde middle-aged woman.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Bonus Episode *A "Barisol" is mentioned to be the parent of Behemo; however, it is unknown whether they have the same first name or gender as Rahab. Gallery Concept Art= SCaPConceptA.jpg|Rahab's mermaid form for the original concept of the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCaPConceptB.jpg|Concept art of Rahab's fish form for Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Books= TailorMaDemon.png|The Demon of Envy inside Kagura Octo's body as she appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka |-| Manga= QuartetsKayoDemonEnvyScissors.png|The Demon of Envy in Quartets of Evil SCP!Rahab.png|The Demon of Envy as she appears on the back cover of Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= SSPcover.png|The Demon of Envy on the Seven Crimes and Punishments album cover SCPCoverIllust.png|Illustration of the Demon of Envy among others by Ichika Appearances References en:Rahab Barisol vi:Rahab Barisol es:Rahab Barizol